Dragonborn Leira
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: A hero is not always measured by the valiant fighting or the choices they make. Sometimes they are measured by the achievements they make for themselves and for others. Leira is lost. No memory of who she was and is told what she must be for the future. She must start her new beginning, all the while trying to fight the oncoming destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Earthlings! This is my new story based on the awesomeness and epic game of Skyrim. I have ported in my favorite character I have created along with a few OCs. This will not be a long story (in my opinion, others say I write extremely long for so few pages) but either way, this is the beginning of a hero that is more lost than a fish in frying pan.

...SHUT UP IT WAS FUNNY!

Enjoy(:

Dragonborn Leira

Chapter 1: Helgen

Pitter patter of hooves were sounding through the air like a drum on the battlefield. Clomping on the cold hard ground crunching dirt and stone beneath mighty weights. Although these sounds were heard, nothing was seen. Blackness surrounded a fragile woman. Her form was poorly wrapped in tattered cloth. Her small petite body could barely hold in warmth as it shivered. She was slowly regained eyes had a hard time adjusting tithe light and her surroundings. She had no marks of age nor any scars. She barely looked the age of twenty.  
Finally opening her eyes fully she viewed the world of Skyrim before her.  
Trees swaying with the invisible wind, plants dying away with the coming winter. Snow laid in several patches on the dead grass. She shifted her gaze and realized she was bound. Ropes tied her hands together. They were so tight her wrists were red from agitation and rubbing. She sat in a wooden carriage being drug by large muscular work horses being lead by Imperial soldiers. "Hey, you. You're finally awake."  
The woman peered across from her and locked eyes with a pair of brown ones. A burly man with blonde hair and beard stared at her. Braids formed a frame around his face and displayed how rugged it looked.  
"You were the one who tried to cross the border. Walked right into that Imperial ambush like us and that thief over there."  
At the mention of the ambush the girl tried to clutch her head with her bound hands. Her head ached and throbbed as a memory poked through her mind.  
'Muscle flexing, lungs drying, her voice cracked. The poor woman was running. Her fear forced her to keep moving, to avoid whatever was behind her. She was sprinting so blindly her turquoise tunic was ripping with every snag it made contact with. Her breathing was desperate. With each suck of air she felt the rawness of her vocal cords stricken by the frigid wind of winter.  
During her trial of escape she had lost her footing and fallen down a steep slope into a valley. Snow dampened her clothes and scratches marred parts of her body.  
Lethargy took over her body as she went in and out of consciousness. When she finally lost her awareness, she laid in the snow.  
She awoke to the sound of clanging metal. Lifting herself from the now wet ground she viewed a battle in play. Imperial soldiers were colliding blades with men and women wearing blue tunics and brown leather armor. The blue troops were losing men fast. They were all surrounded by the Imperials.  
As the woman searched her surroundings she spotted one large and tall man. He had six soldiers about him at the ready to attack. But they didn't. Why the hesitation? They held their weapons pointed at him while he had his sword tip down. He looked up at the imperials and they shrunk away at his gaze.  
He slowly opened his mouth and the woman felt herself being flung into the air.'  
That was all she remembered. Nothing before hand about her past. Just that and a name.  
Her head began to gain reality back when a soldier got impatient. "Shut up back there!"  
The thief dropped his head in guilt and shifted his gaze to another man on the wagon. "What's wrong with him?" he asked towards anyone who could answer.  
The woman couldn't see the face of the desolate man at the end. He refused to show himself and preferred to look at the ground.  
The yellow haired man suddenly got angered and lashed out at the thief. "Watch your tongue! That's Ulfric Stormcloak your are talking to. The true high king!" he said proudly.  
The thief took on a look of shock. Returning to peer at Ulfric he began shaking. "Ulfric Stormcloak? If they have you then..." his eyes widened at his own realization. "Oh gods, where are they taking us?" the woman wondered that also. 'Jail? The main city in Skyrim? Where ARE they taking all of us?' she thought.  
The blonde now dropped his head. "I don't know where they are taking us. But Sovngarde awaits us."  
The woman began panicking as the clues clicked. They were going to be executed. Had she done something so horrible to be killed for it?  
She went to look at any of the soldiers to ask a question of escape and found her eyes staring into a pair of green. Ulfric was looking at her. He had a saddened expression plastered on him. He couldn't speak, for the girl saw he was gagged. She wondered why.  
Then she made the connection. He was the man in her memory flash. He spoke something to cause her to fly and be knocked unconscious in the midst of the battle.  
He must've seen her eyes change at her epiphany and closed his eyes in what seemed like shame. He turned his attention back to the more interesting road.  
The woman didn't know what to think. She felt anger and depressed at her circumstances because of him but she also felt he didn't mean it and regretted getting her involved. The woman wanted to cry at her situation and confusion.  
The wagon began to take a sharp turn to the left as the female felt her body leaning forward to balance herself on the swerve.  
Before the prisoners was two large wooden gates creaking open to reveal a village in stone and log. Imperials were posted everywhere.  
Down an alley were a few horsemen. One man in particular carried a certain ire about him. He commanded soldiers to take post and other duties. She heard the name, General Tulius, mentioned by a guard.  
The blonde Stormcloak's mood descended. He suddenly became depressed and downcast. The woman listened to his tales of this place. She wished she could reminisce about a place that brought happiness to her, if she could only remember.  
The Stormcloak then began talking of his different feelings now. He stuttered that he used to feel safe inside these walls of stone. But now he doesn't feel safe at all. There were families pushing into their homes children and some themselves joined in not being outside. All had the look of foreboding on their faces. This place. This place held much fear and dark reality. This place called, Helgen.  
The wagon came to an abrupt stop with a slight jerk. The girl heard another woman's voice over the crowd. It held command and demanded respect. It was loud but she was not yelling. That's how much projection she could muster in her voice. "Each prisoner come out of the carriage and line up. One by one." she commanded.  
The horse thief started spazzing. He denied any involvement with the rebels and begged to be released. The young woman didn't blame him. She in fact wanted to join in his testimony but couldn't gather enough courage to speak. Her voice was frozen with fear. It worsened when she looked around and saw multiple prisoners had the same emotion plastered on their visage.  
Now a man's deep voice hovered over. The woman came to look upon a soldier with a list and pen in his hands. It's funny, how they didn't seem to belong in his palms. His hands were sturdy and thick with battle experience. A sword would be a better fit to be in his hands. He would peer at his list every once in a while checking to see if the same number of people were on the paper.  
The booming voice of the woman was heard and the young female found her. She seemed redguard heritage with her darkened skin. She wore thick and clean steel armor with a defined helmet. "Once your name is read off step towards the block. Slowly."  
The list man took a glance at his paper and looked up. The girl could hear several prisoners gulp down fear. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."  
The woman watched as the rebel leader took brave steps  
towards the block.  
The soldier with paper and pen announces another name. "Ralof of Riverwood."  
Now the blonde Stormcloak took his leave to the others at the block.  
"Toldir of Roikstead." the horse thief jumped at his name and began running, yelling he wasn't a rebel.  
The redguard woman shouted, "Halt!" though once she realized that was useless she turned her gaze to posted archers.  
'They'll shoot him!"  
"Archers!" the older woman said. With that alone they fired. The poor man's last words were a pain stricken cry.  
"Anyone else want to try to escape?!" taunted the darker female with anger in her words.  
The list man then spoke. "Wait, you. Step forward."  
He was referring to her. She shook. Her body was quivering, sweat began to bead down her face as stress rose in her being. She almost took off running herself, but stopped herself thinking of an image of her dead body stuck with arrows, blood dripping out of her.  
She took the first few steps towards the redguard and the list man. She stopped when she was just ahead of the other prisoners to distinguish herself from the others. The list man stared at her in puzzlement. "Who are you?" he asked.  
Opening her mouth she wished for words to form but all that came out was air. Her jaw was stiff with horror. She was frantic and scared. What if she said the wrong thing and they killed her there? Would she ever recover her memory?  
The redguard woman looked impatient so the girl forced words to come out. "I...I'm Leira. I have no idea how I've come to be in Skyrim. I-I don't even have remembrance of anything. Just that I'm from Cyrodil." she was going to say more but saw how futile it seemed. Only the list man was listening to her story.  
The imperial soldier with the list of names peered at the young woman with a saddened look, as if he believed her.  
He saw how she had the imperial form. Small and petite but slightly athletic. Her red hair was bright like spilled blood. It was held back in a pony tail with strands of her bangs hanging on the side of her face framing it. Though she was in pitiful rags for clothing he took note of her muscular legs. 'Must run good.' he thought.  
He peered down at his list and saw her name nowhere on it. "Long way from home, aren't you?"  
He looked over towards the redguard woman who currently had her arms crossed. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list." he mentioned to her.  
The captain turned her glance to Leira and leered at her. Leira flinched at her stare and cowered at it's intensity. The captain snickered at her actions. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."  
Leira's heart lodged itself in her throat. She's still going to die in the end. Tears began to appear at the rim of her eyelids. She wouldn't let them fall though, show them how much of a coward she really was.  
"I am sorry, Imperial. We will make sure your remains get returned to Cyrodil."  
'But who would receive them?' Leira thought depressed.  
She slowly made her way to the block where everyone whose name was called. Leira wasn't stupid. Where she was heading she knew no one returns. She knew what the block was. It was the Executioner's chopping block. Prisoners were lined up in sloppy fashions. An imperial with golden armor and graying hair stood to the side leering at Ulfric Stormcloak. He had his arms crossed and never took his eyes off of Ulfric. When Leira joined the doomed prisoners, the man was taunting Ulfric with tales of his deeds. Leira watched but didn't really pay attention. She was still getting over the shock that she was sentenced to death.  
Suddenly when the argumentative imperial almost got too heated a sound resonated through the air. It didn't sound familiar but it was a noticeable noise. Everyone began searching for the source. Leira thought that it was far off, whatever it was.  
The redguard captain took her position between the imperial man and a priestess of Arkay. She did not seem fazed by the unknown origin if that sound."General Tulius, sir. We are ready." she relayed.  
The graying man turned to face the captain. "Good." he stated.  
He gave Ulfric one last glance of hatred before taking a few steps back. "Read them their final rights." he commanded.  
The priestess of Arkay then began preaching words of Arkay to prepare them for their death.  
She barely spoke two sentences before she was interrupted by another Stormcloak, Leira had not taken notice of. He practically offered himself to die first by walking up there and taunted the imperials cause by mentioning Talos. Everyone of the imperials were quickly agitated by this man's actions. The captain forcly pushed the man down on his knees. She then made him bend over the stained slab of rock that was referred to as the block. The executioner wore a traditional black mask to conceal his face, with some leather clothing. The most intimidating feature was his arms. They were exposed showin off his scars and huge muscles. He lofted his large axe in the air. But before it fell the Storcloak had last words to say.  
"My ancestors are smiling on me imperials. Can you say the same?" With that the blade came down on his neck. A painless death. The only sound was of the flesh tearing and his head rolling into a basket. Blood spurted out of his vacant shoulders dripping down to the ground.  
The captain rolled the body off. She never flinched. She didn't even blink. Leira could never understand how you could get used to killing, let alone watch it.  
"Next! The renegade from Cyrodil!" shouted the redguard woman.  
Leira paled. It was her. She was the renegade they spoke of. Why so soon? Was her supposed crime worse than the others? Stress rose in her being and her body stiffened in fear. She was about to faint when a hand laid itself upon her shoulder.  
She whirled herself to the right of her where the large hand was. The list man placed it there. He had an expression that spoke, 'I'm so sorry.' he had a definate frown upon his face and his eyes never departed from hers. "You are very brave to still be able to go through with this young lass. But you must go forward and face what lies ahead. I'm sorry."  
Leira almost began to cry, but refused to shed any. They already knew she was weak and she didn't want to worsen it.  
*ROOAR*  
The sound came again. Though this time it was much louder.  
Which meant is was closer.  
Soldiers now searched the skies as if it held the answer. "What was that?" spoke the list man.  
The captain didn't much care it seemed. "Nevermind that. Get her to the block."  
Leira approached the captain and was turned away from her. She was knelt down and her face was forced onto the bloodied rock chunk. it smelled of metal and of grime from previous kills. Leira looked up into her death-dealer's face. It held no emotion, nothing. Blank eyes stared back. His hands gripped his axe as he began to raise it. Leira didn't wish to see her end so she fixed her eyes on the mountains and forest behind the tower that stood behind the executioner.  
The sound came again but it wasn't muffled. It was clear and crisp and Leira saw where it came from. A mythical beast came down from the mountain and flew above screeching. Leira heard the fear and chaos begin behind her.  
"What in Oblivion is that?!"  
It landed on the stone building ahead of her. Rubble fell from it's landing and toppled over the executioner, dropping his blade. Gold piercing eyes found her purple ones. In all of the screams and turmoil one word could be distinguished.  
"DRAGON!"


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Helgen

Hello again. Here is the second chapter of Leira's new beginning in the land of skyrim. I decided to try and take this chapter from her point of view just because I would like to be able to have the audience relate to her better. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer. I own nothing. Everything goes to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2: Escape Helgen  
L.P.O.V.

"DRAGON!"  
"Run!"  
"AAAAAHH!"  
Screams. Yells of terror. Fear coursing through several veins. Horrifying screeches. I could hear the townspeople run for their very lives. But I was stuck. Nonmoving to the spot. The chopping block is where I laid, gazing into the eyes of the creature above me. A dragon. A being so majestic and rare they thought to be extinct. But no, this one was very real. It's sharp eyes pierced into my soul, searching, watching for signs of... Well I don't know. While everyone was running amok I was staring at the monster they all feared. If anyone had a reason to run, it was me.  
The dragon rose his head and lurched it forward roaring a powerful voice so strong it started a swirling storm in the skies. It shouted again but barely any sound escaped, instead a magic aura seethed out of its mouth. It keeled me off the block. My head jerked as it connected with the ground. My mind was gnawing away at me. Vertigo began to take hold of me as all the sounds blurred.  
A memory flashed quickly, almost too fast for me to comprehend.  
'I was running again. The same scenery my last thoughts were of. Though this was different. Men's voices were heard behind me. Taunting me. "Come on back here little red!"  
"We just wanna play with ya."  
"Yeah a little game of peek-a-boo!"  
The laughing of men were echoed in the background but another voice rang out above the others.  
"RUN LEIRA! RUN!"  
A younger lads voice. It held fear and desperation for me.'  
The vision blurred as another familiar sound came to my ears. "Come on prisoner! The guards won't give us another shot!" it was the blonde Stormcloak, Ralof. How did he get rid of his bounds?  
I stood up, still staggering from that blast. "This way!" Ralof yelled.  
I followed him to some sort of keep. Rubble and stone were everywhere. I could feel heat plastering on my face. Turning my body around I saw the source. Fire was blasting from the sky hitting houses and people. I caught the outline of the black dragon flying through the thick clouds. I was mesmerized by it. The way it carelessly slaughtered innocent people.  
My thoughts were again interrupted as I watched a fire ball heading for Ralof and I. I pushed us into the building avoiding a searing death.  
The keep was in a stable condition but it wouldn't hold against a dragon. Ralof was catching his breath when we both noticed other beings in the same vicinity. "Jarl. Could the legends be true? Are dragons coming back from the dead?!" he asked desperately.  
Ulfric Stormcloak stood a good six foot four and a decent ten inches above me. He didn't seemed fazed at all by the chaos outside. While i remain a shaken mess of this situation. "Legends don't burn down villages." was his stoic response.  
There was a couple laying by each other in one another's arms. The woman looked severely injured and losing blood at a rapid rate. Both were crying. This scene made me wonder, would anyone cry if I died here? Would anyone grace me with a glance like Ulfric did on the wagon, to my grave? Do I even have a family that misses me or is frightened by where I'm at?  
My thoughts became blank as i heard Ralof. "Quick, up the stairs! Maybe we can evade the dragon!" he shouted.  
Quickly I started running. If I can pride myself in one thing that's my sprints. I'm fast. I don't know why or how i knew that.  
I quickly became the second person in our small train up the stairs. The bonds made me slower which I soon thanked for. There was a man in regular clothing that must've been a citizen of Helgen in front of me. The stairs we traveled were attached to the wall with no railing. Just as we were reaching another floor the wall beside us suddenly burst open knocking the poor man off his feet into rubble. I fell into the arms of Ulfric who gripped me firmly making sure I didn't make a move forward. Out of the gaping hole appeared the snout of the dragon. It's snarls sent shivers down my spine. It opened it's jaws and released an unrelenting barrage of fire. The man who fell into the debris was soon engulfed in flames. I don't believe he even had time to scream in pain. The bright fire was so intense i could feel sweat start to bead down my body. The dragon must have flew away because the keep shook and I watched it's shadow disappear.  
I retched myself out of Ulfric's grip and up the stairs to peer outside the hole. There was a house below with it's roof missing. I could jump it. But there was flames tickling at the edges taunting me. I could hear voices behind me but I ignored them. If I was to escape I had to take my chances. So I jumped.  
I landed on my feet and tried to roll but it made my body go into some flames. My skin was slightly seared with pain shooting up my body and blood seeped out of the side of my arm. I forced myself up, can't stay in one place for too long.  
No one followed my actions from the keep.  
I went down another hole through the floor to reach ground level. Outside was bad. Houses were either demolished or lit aflame. Shouts and cries could still be heard along with roars of the dragon. I had tread through a house that had crumbled due to a mix of fire or the dragon's weight. There were two corpses. Both were singed beyond recognition. I couldn't tell what gender either were.  
Finally reaching the outside of the development I witnessed Imperial soldiers shooting at the dragon. Which was right in front of us!  
They were attempting to make the house in front of them cover. Around the building I recognized the list man running holding a child's hand. He made it to safety,...sort of. We were just lucky the dragon took off. The list man had seen me and made me known to the others. "Still alive prisoner?" he spoke with a little excitement in his voice. Almost as if the adrenaline was pushing him to show no fear. But the terror still showed on his face. Such is the way of the soldier.  
"If you want to keep it that way follow me!" he rose from his spot shielding the child and made his way around the burning house. I followed him. A few other soldiers also took part in advancing with us. Strength in numbers I guess.  
We began to creep in between two buildings when I was toppled down. Looking up I saw what attacked me, the giant wing of the rampaging dragon. It's head was facing to the east of me and began roaring and breathing fire. It again took off leaving me alive.  
The list man ran to me and lifted me up from the ground. He tugged me forward to keep following.  
We passed multiple houses and other buildings that seemed to be praying to not be attacked.  
We reached a clearing where we also ran into Ralof. He held a sword in his hands. The list man immediately gripped his tighter. Both men began bickering at each other. Eventually they both left each other and headed into opposite directions. The list man went to the opening to what looked like a cellar. Ralof went into a debris covered opening of similar appearance. I didn't know which to follow. But I had to make a choice quick or that dragon might not think twice again about eating me. Ralof already went inside his opening and the list man waited outside...for me? He cared enough to wait for me and risk his safety?  
My mind was set I ran to the list man.


	3. Chapter 3: The catacombs

POOF! BZZZZ! *Sportsy appears in tower of smoke* Hey guys another chapter another step for Leira. im surprised im putting these out as fast as I am so yay me! but soon here a lot of projects will be coming up for classes so please forgive me. Stupid Earthly customs requiring us to be "so called well rounded student to survive in the world"...PEH! I SPIT AT YOUR MATHEMATICS WITH ABC'S!

Enjoy...

Chapter 3: The Catacombs

Hadvar.  
That was his name. The list man gave me his name as he undid my ropes. He swiftly but gently loosened the bounds then instructed me to find some weapons and armor. I didn't understand why. Weren't we in the clear? Safe from the dragon? Why would we need weapons?  
He urgently rushed me to find some. I recovered some imperial armor. It was a gaudy brown leather piece with a red undershirt along with a similar skirt with the same undercoat. I also discovered a leather helmet and placed it on my cap. On the wall were multiple weapons displayed.  
I've never wielded anything close to these utensils. I didn't even think you can count a spoon as a weapon.  
The sword stuck out to me. It looked much lighter and a sharp glint of light reflected on it from the torches. It caught my attention to say the least. Taking it into my hands it...felt right.  
Even though I held this weapon in my hand my thoughts still roared and reminded me, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THIS DAMN THING!"  
Hadvar was at the opposite end of the underground keep entrance, waiting for me. I walked over and stood before him. He looked me over in my new outfit. "this will have to do. You might feel awkward in these but it will protect you."  
He started turning and unlocking the door but before he could I stopped him. "What do I need this armor for? Why the defense?" I asked with as much confidence as I could muster but it still came out shaky.  
He turned back around and spoke only one word. "Stormcloaks."

Hadvar was right. The Stormcloaks were everywhere in the catacombs and they were unrelenting. They wouldn't have cared if you surrendered and they would still kill you. Not that you couldn't say the same for the imperials but at least from what I saw the Imperials have some form of consideration towards their comrades. I found myself a shield and Hadvar gave me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow came much more naturally to me but only because of it's simplicity. Once the shield was in my left and my sword on my right I felt much more safer with myself. Simple tactic really, to block then attack, but it seemed to work wonders for me.  
Killing was still unsettling to me. Hadvar and the others we saved had to come to my rescue many times because I didn't have the gall to banish my opponents existence. Though when we arrived in a different setting in the catacombs my fear was used as a fuel to kill.  
All I must say about this experience is, "I fucking hate spiders...!"  
Those damn bugs were huge! But thy didn't stall me from slaughtering the crawly bastards. Disgusting, vile, grotesque, insects. There is no use for them to exist!  
After the bigger of the spiders was disposed of, I realized that the others were staring at me in awe. I guess I left an impression. One I had to live up to. Ugh... Way to set the bar Leira.  
The tunnels began to shrink and enclose around us. Hadvar and two others were the only survivors from Helgen as well as me. We didn't run into Ralof. I checked every body and he was no where among them. I was kind of relieved. Ralof had manners and honor unlike the past Stormcloaks who didn't hesitate in attacking even though we all were fighting to escape the dragon. I'd hope to meet him again someday maybe to thank him in his ways of collecting calms in stress and getting me to move when i couldn't respond.  
Ulfric. That man... I don't know if I should thank him, pity him, or blame him for my situation and getting me in this struggle. He was an enigma to worry about later. Now though I realized light. No light from torches but warm soothing brightness from the sun. The exit was approaching. I could already breathe in the fresh nature air without the raw frigidness of the crisp winter wind.  
There were trees again. Except these were not weighed upon with snow. Barely any snow had graced the ground here. Grass was lively and lush swaying to invisible forces.  
The other survivors already started making their way to their own paths. Each separating in direction of the unknown. Hadvar had turned to speak but instead tackled me to the ground. With a hard thump my back connected with the ground. I was about to protest but Hadvar silenced me. Overhead of us flew the dragon. He seemed to have become bored and left with evidence of his rampage behind in Helgen.  
Hadvar got off of me after but I didn't face him until the blush left my face. Once I turned I realized he was still had a terrified look on him. Did I look the same? Was the horror struck visage on me as well?  
"We best get out of here. But you Prisoner I need a favor."  
Standing I straightened my spine and prepared myself. This I will accept as my thanks for all his generosity. "I owe you my life. What is it I must do?"  
"I'm going to report this to Solitude but there may still be people in need of help of rescuing in Helgen. And Riverwood may be the next target. You must run to Riverwood and inform them of the dragon attack and prepare themselves. Afterwords you must go to Whiterun for aid. Tell Jarl Balgruf to send troops to Riverwood and to Helgen. Can I trust you with this important task Prisoner?"  
I frowned at the fact that he still referred to me as Prisoner. "I have a name you know."  
He stared a little surprised, then ashamed. "I apologize. There was no reason to forget my formals. Leira can I trust you?"  
Smiling now, I answered, "Yes."  
He directed me towards Riverwood. We then said our goodbyes and luck wishing. He than said something I'm sure he would be killed for. "Go with Talos' blessing."

Riverwood was not hard to find. I came to it and found Alvor, Hadvar's uncle. To get on his good side I made him some iron daggers. Once I turned to give them to him he was gone. Whirling my head I spotted him talking to Hadvar! I approached the men and entered their conversation.  
"Hadvar? I thought you were stationed at Helgen? What in the world happened to you boy?"  
"I'll explain everything once we are inside." instructed Hadvar. He glanced at me and smiled.  
Alvor noticed. "And who is this dirty but polite woman?" I looked at my appearance. I was dirty. Blood still caked into the leather armor and dirt from tussling around with enemies.  
Hadvar showed his disapproval of the term. "She's a friend, uncle."  
We entered his uncle's house and we all took a seat. Hadvar did most of the talking, until Alvor asked me what I thought about the Thalmor.  
"Who is the Thalmor?"  
"You don't know who the Thalmor are? Why they're the whole reason this war started! The Thalmor are a group of people, mainly elves, that threatened the empire to ban the worship of Talos or they would bring about war onto the Empire."  
I contemplated this over. The Thalmor. What reason would they have to start this up?  
Alvor continued, "So the emperor signed a peace treaty with them and they now roam about Skyrim arresting anyone who they believe worships Talos or does them wrong. Now this doesn't make up for Ulfric starting this other war now."  
So that's what Ulfric is fighting for. The freedom of worship.  
"Poor Eliseif."  
Who?  
"Who is Eliseif?"  
Alvor and Hadvar quirked an eyebrow at me. Then Hadvar began talking. "Ah I forget you are new to Skyrim. Jarl Eliseif is the high queen of Skyrim. Her husband Jarl Tarryg was murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak because Jarl Tarryg signed a paper allowing the Thalmor into Skyrim. But he did not have to be killed."  
I then spoke up. "Well of course. If the Thalmor have enough power to scare the empire then he had no choice in the matter.  
It seems to me that the Thalmor are the real enemy."  
Alvor looked at me with proud eyes. "That's how we see it as well. But Ulfric dug his own grave after killing Tarryg. Now Skyrim has to fight this war against him. Instead of keeping calm and planning something to overthrow the Thalmor."  
After a while of chatting Hadvar pulled me over. "You should sometime go to Solitude and join the legion. They could use someone like you. Especially if you have the same feelings of the Thalmor as we do."  
"You really think I should join?"  
"Of course, Leira. Your skill was shown to me in those catacombs, and they saved my life. But before you do, you must make your way to Whiterun."  
"Right that is what you mentioned before."  
"Find Jarl Balgruf. He doesn't exactly have a side in the war. He has in fact evaded the battlefront but I highly doubt he will be able to for long."  
I nodded as a response. We shook hands and said goodbye.

I received quite a good load from Riverwood. My armor was stronger and a lot more intimidating. I warned the citizen's of Riverwood of the dragon attack. Once the fright and dread settled they realized the seriousness of my trek. They packed me with some provisions and pointed in the way of Whiterun.


	4. Chapter 4 Samaru

Yo i'm back but only for a bit. Imma try to post all the stuffs i have been working on so enjoy. Srry for the long wait!

Chapter 4: Samaru 

I believe I've figured out how I came to be in Skyrim. I am horrible with sense of direction. I somehow stranded myself in a snow barren mountainside. The cold brushed over my body. Chills could not be created, for my body was already numb. I was camped at a bandits tent area. After I had forced myself to kill the three of them that is. I now wore more steel armor than I started with. Their hides became my makeshift blanket for a night. It was very hard to end them. Once they had terror filled in them they reminded me of how i actually am. But once they saw a hint of mercy instead of running away they charged me again. Now after resting I was trekking in two feet of white fluff trying to preserve my warmth. If I had any.

Hours of nothing but endless white and numbing cold. My breathing became harder as constriction took over my chest. I had no idea what time it was. I was lost. I was frustrated. I was scared. I was vacant. My body only acted on two functions. Breathing and walking.

I must've started to hit the downward slope of the mountain at sometime. I began to lean to balance myself but it became worthless for my footing was lazy and I slid. Down my body tumbled hitting rocks and ice and sometimes mounds of snow. I didn't feel any of it. Once my body stopped it's fall, I immediately lost consciousness. 

"..."

'What?'  
"...a. ... Leira."  
Oh. A dream.

"Leira... Where are you going?"

No. It was a memory. That voice was of a little girl. A sad small child. She sounded so tragic. My heart. It ached. It pained me every time I heard her voice.

"Leira... Where are you going? Why are you crying?

Lei. Wh-what are you doing?"  
My chest was being pulled in opposite directions. Dullness of depression and betrayal gripped me as I kept listening to this memory.  
"Lei! No don't go! Don't go! Lei! Lei! Lei! Take me with you!"

. . . . .

Crickle...crack... Crack! Crickle... Crickle... Crickle.

Fire. The sound of wood being eaten by flame.

Opening my eyes I looked up at a wooden ceiling. Logs were beams to hold and stabilize the roof. My body ached with clashing senses of sweat and rigidness from being frozen. Attempting to move created a challenge. My head slowly turned and viewed an open fire in the middle of the floor surrounded by dirt to control it. The rest of the room was minis-cule compared to a regular home. A table, I resided in the solo, one person bed, two cabinets, and several bookshelves. There was six shelves full of books and tomes all neatly organized.

I suddenly felt...that I could feel. My body rejected the idea to shift up and stretch. It was still gathering feeling from the fires heat.

"Here. Have another blanket."

I didn't even notice the woman in the corner.

"Where am I?" searching my thoughts I also added, "How long have I been out?"

The woman placed another blanket over my form. She smiled at me while placing a stool in front of the bed to face me. 'She's a wood elf.' I thought. Her skin was a light brown mixed with yellow. Her hair was a dim yellow with cinnamon shading. She held a circlet around her temple with three red jewels embedded in it that was centered. She wore robes of a divine priestess but with no recognition of which divine she worshipped. The pointed ears twitched with movement and thought. Her aura was a calming soothing sensation resembling sun rays beaming down on a person.

"You have been asleep for a day and a half. Soundlessly until last night. You began tossing and turning I thought you possessed by Boethiah's presence."

Her voice poured out like silk. It was compromised between a melancholy and a yearning feel. As if I was her daughter or niece or something that she hasn't seen for a long time.

"That long...?"

"Yes. When I found you all frozen I couldn't just leave you there. I thought maybe there was a chance to save you under all that snow. Hah why I'm surprised you are alive at all. You are quite vigilant for one so young."

"Umm, thank you."

"Don't thank me honey. I'm just one of those people who don't turn a blind eye."

Wow. This woman has a way with words. Not that her vocabulary was impressive but she just knew what to say. Now if only I knew her name.

"I'm Samaru."

Must be a mind reader.

"I'm a simple woman living in a simple house with a simple life." she said. Her look was apparently towards me waiting to see if I would reply.

"Uh. My name's..." I said as I tried to sit up. Unfortunately I could barely get on my elbows. Samaru must've noticed. She placed her palm on my back and assisted my body to lifting up.

"Thanks,... again. My name is Leira."  
Shifting back in her seat her smile grew bigger.

"Do you know what your name means, Leira?"  
Scrunching my eyebrows together in puzzlement I replied, "No. I don't."

She quirked and giggled at my response. "Your mother hasn't even told you of your names origin? Why I'm sure she must have."  
After hearing that statement I dropped my head. "Actually,...I don't even know if I have a family. I have no memory of my past before my... Previous predicament."

Samaru looked saddened. I wasn't crying or anything but she hugged me. Her soft gentle embrace encircled my frame. She gripped the back of my shoulders and released me.

"No one should live without remembering a mothers' touch." she informed. I still felt quizzical. But the hug felt nice. I still don't know why she brought up name origins.

"Why did you mention my name meaning?"

Her smile never left. "I'm very good with words. I used to be part of this group that respected the art of speech."  
So that was it. She was a scholar. She knew how to phrase things and sentencing.

After a few hours I was walking around her home. She lent me a set of her clothing. Just a lounge shirt with capris. But otherwise comfortable. It was snug on my form and it showed off my curves. I can vaguely remember that my legs were always muscular but sometimes I didn't like seeing them because of it.

As I went to wash my face I saw in her mirror over her fountain drain that I had a white patch on my lower jaw. Samaru saw I was fiddling with it and came over.

"I'm sorry dear. I patched you up once I saw you were injured in a few places. I should've told you about the bandages."

She took off the face patch and revealed to me I had a small but deep gash from my under jaw to my lip that was going to scar. I must have received it when I took my tumble down the side of the mountain. I had other injuries too. My shoulder was wrapped from a few small lacerations there and my ankle must've swelled from something.

I began stretching my body and had lunch with Samaru. Though as relaxing as it was I still had to get on my way to Whiterun.

"Samaru?"

"Yes, Leira?"

"How far is it from here to Whiterun?"

Samaru stared at me questionably for a while. Then she started laughing. "Oh my child. Whiterun is west of here about a half a days hike."

You have to joking. I passed Whiterun?! The people of Riverwood said I couldn't miss it! Sigh...

"I'm hopeless." I muttered as I dove my head into my hands in embarrassment. 

I stayed the rest of the morning with Samaru. She always wanted to make conversation. I learned that this place was at the base of the mountain so there was little to no snow but still freezing. Samaru would gather rare berries at the horn of the mountain so that's how she came across my half buried form in the snow.

She also offered me something I wouldn't have expected her to own. A sword.

"Leira. I noticed you were wearing armor? Are you a soldier?"

That was a good question. What am I? "I...guess I'm an adventurer."

Samaru and I were sitting outside on her small deck. The sun was out and we were watching it melt away the weakened snow. The sun was comforting. My senses had returned and the warmth engulfed my being as we sun bathed. Samaru had followed me wherever I went and we just ended up on her deck talking.

"You'd best be careful then." she said with caring worry. I looked over to her with question plastered on my face. She returned the glance with a straight calm focus.

"There are dragons about."

I think maybe I should've acted flabbergasted but I didn't. I turned my gaze away and thought back to Helgen. That was where my new memories began.

Samaru placed a hand on my shoulder suddenly. "I did not mean to dishearten you Leira."

I turned back towards her. "You didn't, Samaru. I just already knew."

She stepped closer and started rubbing my back in a circular motion. Smiling I explained how and why I reacted towards dragons. Helgen. She listened intently and nodded in understanding. Her hands were folded on her lap now. "Samaru. I don't think I'm cut out to be an adventurer. I'm scared of everything. I may have been wielding a sword and armor but I know nothing about battle. I regretted every life I had to take in those catacombs."

I moved from her to the other side of the deck overlooking the view of Skyrim.

"Stormcloaks? Imperials? Elf or human? Orc, Argonian, or Khajiit? We are the same. But I don't understand this war." I felt a frustration while speaking of the civil war. I couldn't place why though. My head began to hurt. Must be a memory trying to surface but it just couldn't budge through.

"I feel as if you could chose whom to worship as long as you don't intervene on others beliefs." the tug at my head subsided. "Why fight when there is already a solution?"

Samaru walked over with a solemn facial expression. She turned me around so I could look her in the eyes. She held up her hand to reveal a ring. Not just any ring though. It was the most sacred ring revered in Skyrim, The Band of Matrimony.

"Leira. My husband left a year and a half ago on a pursuit. He talked about the Thalmor, the Empire, and of the Stormcloaks. Of how they must fight for their own rights. For their freedom of speech. He left to fight for his ideals and his cause." she laid down her hand out of sight.

"I let him go to chase after his thoughts and fight for what he believes in." a warm smile graced her lips.

"He fights because no one else will. And fighting for a cause is the only way in this world to make people listen. Words don't cut it now a days. Similar to how you don't believe you can be an adventurer. But he takes my beliefs with him as he goes."

She led me into her small house. Samaru left me beside the fire and motioned me to stay. She bent down to the floor and showed me a hidden cellar under a rug. Opening the hatch she crawled down stairs into the cellar. I could hear rummaging and other clicks of noise from below. I watched as her crowned head appeared again above the ground from the cellar. She had a scabbard in her hand with the sword hilt showing. Once she closed the hidden door she turned towards me and held out the sword. I gently took it from her hands. It was slightly heavy. I unsheathed the blade to peer at it's edge.

The blade was pure steal but there was a blue hue emanating from it on markings. I swung it around my wrist and the blue aura left a small dissipating trail. The handle was freezing and i spotted patches of frost on the blade where the blue aura markings were. It felt as if power was coursing through it. I was fascinated by it. And curious.

"This was my husbands old sword. He called it the Lunar Glacier." Samaru told.

I lifted it high then swung down. This blade was enchanted?  
I looked at Samaru with a questioning glance. "Why are you showing me this?

"Leira. I'm giving you this blade."

I was nothing but shocked. "Why?"

Samaru closed her eyes and bowed her head. "To assist you in your endeavors. I pray it will protect you and help you carry on your beliefs."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I stared back. Taking the blade, I thrusted the tip up pointing at he ceiling, both hands on it's hilt. "For my choices, my views, and my cause. I will remember your kindness and think of it always when a decision is to be made."

We then gathered my equipment and supplies. My armor was no longer rimmed with ice, and I no longer had the same outlook on life.

Opening the door to head to Whiterun I graced Samaru with a quick glance back. "I won't forget you. In fact if I may, could I visit you for...guidance?"  
I asked.

She giggled a reply. "Of course, my dear."

I walked back and opened her hands. "I found this in a cave on the mountain."

In her hands I placed an amulet. It was the amulet of Mara. "I leave the task to you to chose who would be my marital partner in the future."

Samaru smiled and gripped the amulet close to her. "You've given me a reason to look forward toward someone actually visiting instead of waiting for a husband who might not come back. I thank you."

I started down the hill from her house. She stayed outside and watched me depart. But then I suddenly realized something. Whirling my head around I shouted back to her, "Hey! You never told me what my name meant!"

Samaru cupped her hands around her mouth and relayed back, "Your name is Potential, Leira!"


End file.
